


Cute Adventuring Couple Visit a Magic Shoppe

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: See the title~. Felis and Elodie are ye olde fantasy adventurers in a high magic world, you know the kind. It's the kind in all those animes and light novels. Yeah, that kind.Anyway~ They encounter a magical artifact store and things take a turn for the far more demonic, with one of them getting turned into a demon and betraying her friend~ ♥





	Cute Adventuring Couple Visit a Magic Shoppe

Felis let out a happy little sigh, her eyes drift down to her partner’s lips. She’d never admit, not until the time was right anyway, but she totally had feelings for the other girl. Escaping their lives of drudgery and servitude. One a farmhand, the other a servant in an inn, to become well.. Adventurers! They pooled their gold and bought a sword between them, they’d slay monsters on request! A hard life, but far more rewarding. Surely.

“Ooh, look at this!” Elodie purred, pulling the other towards the mystical emporium. “I haven’t seen this place before. Magical relics, for cheap?” what a steal. Stepping into the building gave a nice respite from the busy market streets. The shop was modest, larger than many they’d ever been in at least. Hard wood floors and an assortment of knicknacks on shelves and tables. The woman at the counter smiled and nodded to the pair. Elodie began to peruse the wares while her partner fantasized about ramming her face into that toned ass. Hahh.. “What’s this?” Elodie beams, picking up a bracer and thrusting it towards the clerk.  
“Why,” the blonde woman beams at the other, “It’s a nine tailed braclet, it’ll give you the luck of a hundred cats.” she nodded. Felis scoffed, she was lucky enough.  
“Really?” Elodie stared down at the thing in disbelief.  
“Of course.” the blonde clerk purred, “Try it on.” and so, Elodie did. Swaying her arm around infront of her, “it suits you.” the definitely-not-a-demon nodded.  
“I don’t know, I don’t feel very lucky.” the girl whines, Felis opened her mouth to concur when… Thud~ A sack fell from the rafters above, garnering a confused look from the trio. Plucking it open revealed a hefty haul of shiny, golden coins! “Oh wow!” the girl pants, “These aren’t yours, are they?” she half asked, half pleaded to the shopkeeper.  
“Of course not.” the other smiled, her lips twisting into a coy grin. “Now, shall we discuss your payment?” dear Elodie was ushered behind a curtain, Felis pulled a face, and began to boredly browse through the wares herself.  
‘Ring of Libido +10’, her eyes narrowed at the small card besides it, and she slipped the ring on. Within a blink of an eye she felt her ovaries kickstarted to life, buzzing with a sheer, primal need. The urge to mate coursed through her body. She was clinging to the table hard enough to make her knuckles go white. Streeetch. Her outfit was creaking under the weight of her body stretching and swelling within. She managed to flick the ring off before any lasting damage was done. Just a looseness from her leathery shirt, her tits soon returning to their normal size. “What the.. Fuck?” the girl hisses, glancing towards her friend, “I think we should go!” she cried towards the tarp.  
Squelch, schlirp, schlrrrp. “El?” Felis cries, stepping towards the curtain. She could see beneath it, her friends shoes, facing a strangers. Tentatively, she began to step towards the tarp. Squish~ Schlick~ Drooool. The faint, sloppy wet sounds grew louder and louder. “E-El.” she drew the curtain over and let out a shrill yell!  
There was her friend, no denying it. Her ass hovering inches above her heels, dropped to a perverse squat. Her cuntlips naked and bare, heck the whole of her body was totally nude. A massive, tealy blue cock SLAMMED into her face, hard enough that her throat bulged. Between her thighs, a cute, heart-tipped tail pumped, pistoning into her own needy cunt as she loudly inhales the demons rich, blue cock. Schlooooorp~. Her face was warped around that length, suckling hungrily. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you any manners~?” Izissia scoffed down at the girl who had so rudely interrupted her facefucking session. “Probably not, looking at you~.” she laughed, a splurge of bright pink preseed pumping into the girls face.  
Creaaak~ CRACK~ The girl beneath her’s body began to shift and twist. Her hair shifting ever so slightly as two tiny pyramids began to protrude from the top of her head. That tail eagerly pumping Elodie’s cunt the whole while. Wetness spraying onto the floor. Her eyes pry away from the massive dick that slammed into her face, and she gave her friend a braindead gargle~. “Ghlble~” spittle flew from her face. The colour steadily fading from her, the horns atop her head grew bigger and bigger.  
SchlooorpWAP~! That shaft yanks free from Elodie’s features. “Now then, what do you want to show your friend?” THWAP~ The demon’s teal spitstained shaft strikes against Elodie’s face, meshing into her cheek cutely.  
Elodie rose to her feet, her eyes shifting, cloudying over with deep, dark violet. Her lips twisted up into the side, a wicked smirk dangerously reminiscent of the taller, blonder demon besides her. “Oh Felis~” she stumbles towards the girl. The other backing up weakly. “You love me so much, don’t you?” the other girl could only barely manage to croak out a weak response. “How does this sound~ I’ll let you lick the cum from my cunt.” squelch, shlick. Her tail was still slamming into those folds, by the way. “And all you have to do-” she lunged forwards, her fingers gripping at the other’s body and shoving her back, onto a table. The miscellaneous relics were shoved from the desk, leaving her pinned on her back, her legs at least still on the ground. “Is be made into a demon breeding factory, just, like, me.”  
“No!” the girl cries out. Felis kicked her legs while Elodie ripped her shorts down. Two fingers rammed against her panties, “What’re you doing?!” the girl cried, those deft fingers ramming into her cotton undies. Soaked through with her wetness. Izissia approached, looming up behind her warped and altered friend. That massive cock dripping her crush’s spittle.  
“Come on~” Elodie drools bright pink spit across her friends body, “It’ll be sooo much fun~ Breeding our worthless race into extinction.” Elodie ripped Felis’s panties down. THWAP~ That massive, demon cock rams against her cuntlips, parting her folds and stuffing her full of that hyper fertile demon dick.  
Felis didn’t want to believe it was her friend and crush atop of her, lifting her thighs up and up and pushing her feet back towards her head. Pinning her down so that the wicked, blue horned bitch could piledriver into her cunt and stuff her buzzing womb full of that addictive shaft. She didn’t want to believe the promises the other gave her, that of genocide through demonic breeding. It made her stomach turn, her cunt clamp, and her body tingle with need. And most of all, she didn’t want to believe how fucking good demon dick felt bulging out her gut and slamming into her cervix.  
There was no hope~ No fighting it. She opens her mouth wide and Elodie’s elongated tongue drives deep into her face, deeper than it had any right to be. She almost gagged, swallowing down the other’s spit. Her cunt trembles and clamps, spraying wetness across the massive demonic length that hollowed out her folds. She hoists her hips higher, just in time for those dangling nuts to THWAP against her body. Kissing against her asshole and spanking her asscheeks with every thrust.  
She could feel that length trembling deep within her. Thick and angry cumveins bulging out Izissia’s uncut cock. She knew that her fate was sealed, the moment that demon unloads within her snatch she was destined to spend the rest of her days as a demonic broodmare. Her body trembles with need, and she came all over again. “Breed me~” she pants through a mouthful of tenta-tongue.


End file.
